Decisiones Precipitadas
by Minako Sakurai
Summary: Akane, escucha parte de los pensamientos en voz alta de su prometido y toma una decisión que puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia


El sol del atardecer comenzaba a dibujar una sombra sentada sobre un tejado, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que pensaba en lo mismo y el mismo resultado lo rondaba en su interior. Hace tiempo probó el sabor de la derrota, él seguía de pie o por lo menos eso creía cuando la recibió entre sus brazos creyéndola muerta, dejó caerse de rodillas y al mismo tiempo un sabor salado inundo su garganta.

Ante su desesperación por no entregársela a la muerte, abrió su corazón con la esperanza de que tuviera el un efecto parecido al de un beso para que Romeo pudiese despertar a su Julieta, su declaración hizo retumbar todo a su alrededor y ella poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos, aferrándose al cuerpo del chico, sin embargo su belleza lo enmudeció, el color de su piel contrastaba perfectamente con el color rojo de su camisa, la misma que sin dudar usó para cubrirla. Y desde ese momento una gran batalla comenzó dentro de él, la inseguridad ante la posibilidad de verse no correspondido le causaba terror y le carcomía el alma, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que nadie se la arrebataría ni siquiera la muerte.

—La decisión está tomada y no pienso hacerla sufrir más, ella debe de saberlo cuanto antes—Ranma sonreía triunfalmente para sí mismo, y su corazón parecía desbocado, dispuesto a salir de su pecho por la fuerza de sus latidos.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de Akane, seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras.

Ella al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a sacar conclusiones sin preguntar absolutamente nada. Sin hacer ruido, bajó del tejado y se encerró en su habitación sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho su prometido.

—¿Será que Ranma ya habrá elegido a una de sus prometidas?, pues que lo haga, a mi no me importa con cual de todas esas locas quiera salir o se case—más que aceptarlo trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no sentía nada por él. Pero en el fondo de su corazón esa sola idea la destrozaba sobre todo después de haberlo escuchado gritarle que la ama o tal vez su estado moribundo le jugó una mala broma y él jamás emitió esas palabras.

A partir de ese día, Akane evitaba a Ranma frecuentemente y él comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que sus intentos por abrir su corazón y confesarle a su prometida sus sentimientos se estaban yendo por la borda. Justamente por esos días tan difíciles a Ryoga se le ocurrió perderse por las calles de Nerima, cosa que el artista marcial no dudo ni un segundo en usar para su conveniencia.

—Ryoga, amigo mío, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—Ranma casi rompe sus mandíbulas por la rabia que contenía para no matarlo en ese mismo instante, pues seguramente ese cerdo venía buscando otra oportunidad para conquistar a su prometida.

—Nada en especial, ahora a que debo tanta amabilidad Saotome—Hibiki no podía confiarse de esa manera ante la mirada maliciosa de su rival, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que esta vez no se trataba únicamente del honor arte marcialista.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Ranma derramo agua fría, provocando la aparición de P-chan. El pequeño cerdito comenzó a golpearlo, situación que enfureció al chico y fuertemente lo sujetó de la bandana amarilla que traía en el cuello amenazándolo con ahorcarlo si no se mantenía quieto.

—escucha bien, si no quieres ser parte de un plato de fideos chinos o de un okonomiyaki, será mejor que me mantengas informado de que es lo que sucede con Akane, estos días ha estado actuando de una manera muy rara, ni siquiera me golpea cuando la insulto—su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—pareciera como si ante sus ojos fuera invisible y tengo miedo a perderla ¿harías eso por mi P-chan?, esto no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con que pases tiempo con ella aprovechándote de tu maldición, pero estoy desesperado y no sé que más hacer

P-chan meditaba entre hacerle ese favor a su rival de amores, pues tal vez Akane se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no lo amaba como ella misma se lo había confesado una de tantas veces y era su oportunidad para conquistarla. Después de unos eternos minutos que para Ranma equivalían a unos cuantos miles de siglos, el pequeño cerdito asintió con la cabeza. Así que el chico regresó a casa con P-chan maquinando la manera de separarlos de una buena vez.

—Ya, llegué—anunció Ranma al entrar a la casa—e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida, tocó varias veces la puerta y al no recibir respuesta supuso que estaría entrenando. Se recargó en la puerta del Dojo con los brazos en la nuca y sosteniendo al cerdito.

Akane al reconocer los gritos del cerdito giró sobre sí, sin imaginarse que era su prometido quien tenía a su mascota. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero el orgullo de ambos siempre era más fuerte que sus sentimientos.

—Toma—dijo el arte marcialista arrojando a P-chan—me lo encontré en la calle vagando, perdido posiblemente y sentí lastima por él así que lo traje a casa, no me lo agradezcas.

—No pensaba hacerlo—la contestación de la chica por un momento devolvió las esperanzas al chico de reñir con ella y que todo volviera a la normalidad—pero Akane solamente tomo a su mascota entre sus brazos muy sonriente y salió del lugar dejando a un Ranma embobado por su sonrisa, aunque no fuera para él y consumido por las dudas que lo asaltaban, sin embargo esperaba que Ryoga hiciera bien su misión y pudiera decirle cuanto antes que pasaba o si ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre que no fuese él. No Ranma Saotome no iba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas antes de escuchar el reporte del agente P-chan.


End file.
